User blog:Dsin01/jay's halloween adventure!
Have you ever wanted to know what the mighty empire dose on halloween? Well, find out in this blog post for blaster's FIRST wiki contest! chapter 1 we dont need costums Darth vader and his mighty storm troopers along with the commander shadow went out on halloween night in there mighty star destoryer. Darth vader sceard people so bad that locked there doors and called nanbors to throw there candy out on the ground and lock there doors. The storm troopers ran around with there blasters holded high..as they always love halloween for one thing only.. to scare little kids! Well you know storm troopers are the bad guys :P. "Darth vader sir, we have got over 1000 candy are we ready?" said commander shadow.. Why did the empire need candy? FOR THERE STAR DESTORYER! Wait WHAT?!?! The empire made a new stardestoryer..but this one a storm trooper messed up and made it run on candy. Darth vader knocked on a door of a house with a gaint blow up. A kid walked out. "YOUR DARTH VADER!" the kid yelled. darth vader started to walk back thinking noting was here for him.. "wait!" yelled the kid. As lord vader walked back.. the kid closed the door sadly. ''' chapter 2 the night' '''The moon rised... the city swreets of ohio was geting emety.....Vader and his stormtroopers still was going around when a gaint star destoryer came into sight...... heading for the ground.. somthing lefted the empire into the ship..... no lights......no noting...well some stuff like tie-fights...but the tie-fights had marks on them...not normal marks.. "i have a bad feeling about this" said a storm trooper named jack but no one care about there names... some thing knocked over two cans in the left side of the hanger. the ship was heading at earth.. if they thouch both would be destoryed.. and every thing on it. "you....dont......have...permisshon to be here" said a deep voice..... 2 troopers walked out... with green and red stuff on there armer.. there armer was not white...but gray they had a hole in there helmet.... walking weirdly.. vader knew what they was. a buch of storm troopers became death troopers... vader was mad. he force the 2 troopers in the air pushed them together and a big SMACK came.. vader flew them apart smashing into the walls. why was vader so mad? CWA ended this was his first halloween with out it if it was still up he would be home in a dark room playing CWA all night long. more troopers came out... vader force pushed the ground.. the troopers went flying into the wall and floor... vader took his light saber out.. swing it... and ran for them. swinging his lightsabers the troopers followed...until they ran into a gaint robot....' ''' chapter 3 the sound of doom' '''vader froced the robot down into 1000 death troopers! "lets go back to the ship!" said vader they all ram back BOOM there ship blew up! death troopers came around on all sides.... vader was able to make the ship move up but crashed into a tall bulding no one was in. they thought. a day later vader came out with most of his armer lost....half dead.. vader was there....when suidus came.. "we have heard of what happen. vader. were really sorry.... you have felled me. meet my new aprintice...lord...destoryer." as he said that he shocked vader to death. vader layed dead...but not dead. all the troopers he brought was taken away. all death trooppers crushed. vader was still alive.. standing up short a he forced lord destoryer in the wall making his helmet fall off...it was the robot. vader was scared half to death.. vader didn't care.. vader took empiers lightsaber flew it at the robot. his head fell off then his body. "good lord vader.. he was a test..to test your anger....you have passed!" he said "all this was? the star destoryer and it all?" vader said "umm no. that wasnted that. we have no idea what that was about." as vader and suidas walked away...out of the crashed climb 2 death troopers.. then more then more then more... vader and paltine turned around.."oh no! here we go again!" vader said walking away. as siduas shocked them..the next day.....suidas the death troopers and the hole crash was gone... and never to be seen again. THE END.' Category:Blog posts